No todo es imposible
by Anieh07
Summary: Ésta historia, es tú historia. Algo que en verdad sucedió, solo que no puedes recordarlo. Por tú orden, se ha borrado toda memoria de esa época, así que esta vez, permíteme ser quién te narré los hechos desde que llegaste a la ciudad de Namimori, estimada (lectora). Aunque no sepa en que tiempo estés leyendo esto, espero y puedas entender. Vongola N.
1. Capítulo 1: Tu sombra

Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen, más sí a Akira Amano. Ámenle.

Tú serás la protagonista de la historia, pero por motivos que luego descubrirás..tú nombre será "Chiara Occhiali", naciste el 5 de junio, día del niño en Japón. Tú color de ojos y cabello serán castaño oscuro. Medirás no más de 168 cm y pesaras 60 Kg. Tendrás una copa D. El cabello lo llevarás recogido en una coleta algo larga y serás de piel trigueña. Ya que eres latina/hispana.

Espero haberte dado una idea, igualmente colocaré una imagen de lo que serías.

Serás metida en el mundo de KHR, tú los conoces pero ellos no a ti. Así que no se pueden enterar de eso. Menos podrás decirle que son personajes, pues se te expulsaría de ese mundo paralelo. Así que solo puedes comunicarte con ellos normalmente, sin hacer sospechar a nadie.

Pero sí no te relacionas con ninguno, sea como amigo o pareja, se te regresará a la Tierra.

Advertencias: Se aceptan sugerencias, mientras mantengan la amabilidad en sus palabras. A lo que insulte se eliminará y ya. Es un fic sin fines de lucro, tan solo para matar el rato y divertirse con él.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ésta historia, es tú historia. Algo que en verdad sucedió, solo que no puedes recordarlo. Por tú orden, se ha borrado toda memoria de esa época, así que esta vez, permíteme ser quién te narré los hechos desde que llegaste a la ciudad de Namimori, estimada (lectora).

Aunque no sepa en que tiempo estés leyendo esto, espero y puedas entender.

Vongola N.

12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345 67891234567891234567891234567891234567890

Inicio de clases, un período bastante amargo para la mayoría de los estudiantes de secundaria. Y digo la mayoría, porque tú, Chiara Occialli, eras la viva imagen de lo contrario. Estabas bastante emocionada, no es que al cursar el 2do año te sintieras más cerca de terminar. ¡Era tú primer año viviendo en Japón, la primera vez en pisar una escuela tan grande y genial!

Y no solo eso. Estabas en Namimori, "ellos" también estarían allí. Ibas a poder charlar con ellos, reírte y disfrutar buenos ratos. Solo tenías que buscar como acercarte a su entorno sin que Reborn te considerara sospechosa. Pero igual estabas optimista al respecto ¿que de malo podía pasar? ¡No podía averiguar mucho de todas maneras! En este lugar, solo eras una extranjera que venía a estudiar a Japón. ¿Quién en su cordura sospecharía que venías de otro mundo?

Imposible te era contener tú alegría, a pesar de ser una persona un tanto seria, ni tú sonrisa te podías guardar al estar frente de aquel enorme edificio y todas las posibilidades que se te abrían con el.

Aún era bastante temprano, los demás alumnos deberían recién estar saliendo de sus hogares. Casi no pudiste dormir de los nervios, pero la larga noche ya había pasado y el momento estaba frente a ti.

Solo con dar unos pasos, lo harías. Confirmarías que en verdad estaba sucediendo aquello que considerabas irreal hasta hace tres días. ¡Encima primero te encontrarías con Hibari Kyouya!. Él era el presidente del comité disciplinario ¿no? ¿Que mejor forma de meterte en el entorno de la Décima Generación Vongola, que convertirte en la estudiante que quebraba cada regla del lugar? Serías la que desafiaba constantemente al Guardián de la Nube, así podrías molestarlo a él con el pasar del tiempo y poco a poco ir conociendo a Sawada Tsunayoshi y al resto de sus compañeros y amigos.

Vale, no pensabas que fuera lo mejor, ni lo más fácil de realizar. Pero sí no hablabas con ellos pronto, desaparecerías y eso no te lo podías permitir.

Así que con eso en tú cabeza, en la mañana te pusiste en tú cabello un moño negro, un anillo de plata, un brazalete del Tao* en tú muñeca y un collar del mismo signo para hacer de conjunto. Medias blancas largas hasta tus muslos y auriculares puestos con el opening de tú serie favorita directo de tú teléfono móvil.

Todos accesorios que iban en contra de las reglas del instituto Nami-chuu, te aseguraste de ello al leerte un manual de reglas del lugar. Así que por ende, cosas que sacarían de sus casillas a cierto pelinegro que ahora andabas buscando disimuladamente con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Siempre pensaste que era de esos que llegaban media hora antes para controlar a cada uno de los demás estudiantes. No es que incluso hubieras tenido eso en mente a la hora de elegir llegar más temprano para tenerlo solo para ti.

Así que ahí te quedaste parada durante unos minutos, ya comenzaba a llegar gente que te observaba y murmuraba entre ella por verte sin hacer nada frente a la escuela.

Fue entonces que apartaste hacia un lado la mirada y los viste. El corazón te dio un vuelco al divisar entre varias personas a Tsuna, Gokudera y también a Yamamoto caminar alegremente mientras comentaban algo que no podías entender por estar aún a una larga distancia de ellos.

Procuraste respirar profundo para no gritar sus nombres y salir corriendo a tocarlos para confirmar que eran reales. Sentiste un dolor en tú mano y fue ahí que te diste cuenta que te hacías daño de tanto apretar tú bolso de útiles.

Entonces, supiste que ese era el momento. Diste un paso y luego otro, cruzaste la raya que indicaba que ahora estabas dentro de Nami-chuu con todas esas emociones dentro de ti por al fin haber visto a tus personajes tan queridos y entonces como por arte de una magia divina, él apareció, enojado, frente a ti para de esa manera detenerte.-

"Herbívora, es en contra de lar reglas el llevar accesorios. Quítatelos de inmediato." - Su mirada tan afilada sobre ti, te demostraba que tan molesto se encontraba. Tú corazón comenzó a latir más apresuradamente, no solo por la emoción sino porque Hibari era endemoniadamente atractivo.

Aún así, éste era el momento en el que tu actuación comenzaba y no podías fallar por nada del mundo. Te cruzaste de brazos y alzaste una ceja, queriendo demostrar que le harías frente. - "¿Quién lo dice?, solo son unas pequeñeces déjalas pasar..Presidente." -Dijiste mientras ladeabas la cabeza para ver la banda que estaba en el brazo del azabache, sonriendo al final con algo de picardía.

Y ante eso, Hibari Kyoya se molestó más, como tenías en mente. Pero al contrario de tú imaginación, en donde él te amenazaba con sus tonfas y tú aprovechabas a tomar a Tsuna como defensa..

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejándote ahí sola, boquiabierta mientras todos pasaban a tú lado observándote con sorpresa. Incluso Sawada Tsunayoshi, quién ibas a utilizar para completar tú ex-perfecto plan...rió nervioso cuando Gokudera te señaló. Más nervioso cuando tú fulminaste con la mirada al peliplata por eso.

Recién cuando parecía que no entraría más nadie, te decidiste a entrar, confundida. Ahora tenías que gastar toda la tarde en pensar en otro plan con el cual relacionarte con los Vongola.. ¡Maldito Hibari!, solo tenía que comportarsecomo siempre y sacar sus estúpidas tonfas. ¡Incluso te habías preparado mentalmente para recibir uno o dos golpes!

Suspiraste dando un paso dentro de la escuela, a unos metros tenías el lugar ese donde te cambiarías los zapatos y comenzaría un día aburrido pues no te podrías hablar con ningún personaje.

Pero entonces nuevamente te tomó por sorpresa, en un principio solo fue una sombra moviéndose rápido. Luego la sombra se transformo en Hibari, más exactamente en la mano del chico. Y esa mano de un tirón te arrancó el collar y lo tiró a lo lejos, donde no pudiste ver por cerrar los ojos. ¡Eso te había dolido por todos los cielos!

Cuando abriste los ojos y lo viste, por reflejo intentaste empujarlo para apartarlo de ti y no te hiciera más nada. Pero él era más rápido y fuerte, te tomó de la muñeca y te arranco también el brazalete. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Que le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Era Hibari quién realmente tenías frente a ti o solo su gemelo malvado?- "¿Que te pasa!?" -Gritaste, clavándole la mirada en sus afilados ojos oscuros.

Se limitó a acercarse más a tú rostro y hablar lento y pausado.- "Te estoy mordiendo hasta la muerte. Ninguna mujer me enfrenta de esa manera en esta escuela, Chiara Occhiali."- Ejerció presión en tú muñeca, causándote algo de dolor que demostraste estirando tú mano. Ahí aprovecho a quitarte el anillo de plata que tanto te costó, guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

Forcejeaste para que te dejara ir en cuanto reaccionaste. ¡No lo podías creer!, realmente te costaba digerir la idea de que Hibari era un machista. Apenas y le habías dicho nada ahí afuera, encima estaba re sexy así de cerca. ¡No era justo!

Aunque no tuviera mucho sentido tu pensamiento, si que te resultaba molesto que alguien tan lindo físicamente como el, tuviera una personalidad tan jodida y fea.- "Déjame ir o gritaré diciendo que me manoseas, pervertido."-Soltaste de la nada, pues su frase 'Te morderé..' te hacía mal pensar y siempre te habías imaginado llamándolo 'Ero-Kyoya' o cosas por el estilo.

...

Sonreíste ladina ante el recuerdo.- "Ero-Kyoya, suéltame." -Repetiste. No habías notado la conmoción en el rostro del guardián ante tú primera frase, solo viste como su enfado se acrecentaba más mientras te acorralaba contra la pared.

Puede qué tú tuvieras respuestas más fuertes, hablando. Pero en lo que sería fuerza física, perdías por goleada. En cuestión de nada, estabas entre la pared y Hibari. - ¿Qué dices? - Espetó, ejerciendo más presión en tú pobre muñeca que te dolía una barbaridad. Para colmo, de la nada tenía una tonfa en su mano libre. Amenazándote con ella.

¿Qué no podía haber pasado antes, cuando Tsuna pasaba por ahí o algo?-"Encima atacas cuando no hay nadie, que inteligente de tu parte. Agarrar a una mujer indefensa." - Respondiste irónica, él no te iba a mandar de esa manera ni por todas las ganas del mundo que tenías por hablar con él.

Las miradas que tú y él se mandaban eran más que asesinas. El resto del mundo había dejado de existir hace un rato, esto ya era algo personal. No te iba a tratar así y esperar a que le suplicaras piedad. Y él no iba a dejar que te salieras con la tuya, eso era obvio.

-¡Hey, hey! ¿Eso es sangre!? - Una voz, bastante enérgica y algo familiar se hizo presente de la nada. Y luego se escuchó un largo ruido, producto de una persona cayendo de las escaleras por tropezarse con su propio pie. Todo eso, por más que los hubiera sacado del transe y hecho voltear para ver de que se trataba...no los había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Ninguno salió a socorrer al rubio que se sobaba la cabeza adolorido, y pronto volvieron a su guerra de miradas. Solo que en esta oportunidad, Hibari descendió un poco su vista para ver tú cuello.- "Tsk." -Dijo, sorprendiéndote nuevamente pues no esperabas que él dijese esas cosas sin sentido. Luego sentiste algo húmedo en tú cuello y al bajar la mirada notaste un hilo de sangre.

-Kyoya-kun, déjala ¿sí? - El rubio que antes se había hecho bolsa con la caída, ahora estaba detrás del azabache, sonriendo nervioso y con una mano en el hombro de Hibari...quién te soltó a regañadientes, haciéndose a un lado.

Dejándote ver una enorme luz brillante, eso, esas eran las palabras perfectas para describir a Dino Cavallone, quién estaba ahora frente a ti en reemplazo de Hibari. Y a diferencia de odio, tenía cariño en toda su expresión, cariño y preocupación por la herida que tú, una desconocida para él, tenía.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo mucho daño? ¿Cómo hiciste para enfadarle tanto?"- Preguntó atropelladamente mientras te ponía un pañuelo en la herida que tenías hecha en la nuca, producto de que te arrancaran el collar tan bruscamente. De Hibari ya no sabías nada, había desaparecido tras la llegada del mayor.

Parpadeaste unas cuantas veces antes de darte a la idea de que parecías tonta al no responderle nada.- "No es nada, solo se enojo porque llevaba un collar." - Suspiraste, porque nada se estaba dando como querías. Pensabas solo molestar a Hibari y llevar una relación parecida a la que mantenía con Dino. Pero terminó convirtiéndose en una rivalidad peor.- "Estupendo primer día el mío." - Hiciste el amague de querer reír, pero ni ganas de eso tenías.

Bajaste la mirada y volviste a suspirar, pero ante eso, el rubio que tenías en frente te tomó del mentón para que te chocaras con su mirada tan hermosa y perfecta y también con su sonrisa extremadamente cálida. Dios, que por poco de enamoras de tanta luz.- "" Discúlpalo, él solo tiene un mal día porque perdió en una pelea hace no mucho. Es algo sensible al respecto." -Hizo una pausa y continuó.- "Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, pero puedes decirme tan solo Dino. ¿Y tú eres?" - Preguntó amablemente, te sabías su nombre y poderes de memoria, pero claro que él no lo sabía.

Ante eso sonreíste y él pareció aliviarse. Luego pensaste en sus palabras y te ubicaste en el tiempo, Mukuro ya había derrotado a Hibari y Tsuna ya había derrotado al ilusionista. Por ende, ahora ¿Venía la pelea con Varia?

Oh Dios, de solo imaginarlo te daban espasmos de emoción. Pero te contuviste por estar acompañada.- "Soy Chiara Occhiali, pero llámame Chiara que es mejor... Dino."- Se sentía extremadamente bien llamarlo por su nombre, tanto que ampliaste tú sonrisa casi sin notarlo. El jefe Cavallone se sonrojó un poco ante esto, pudiste notarlo y eso mismo se contagió a tus mejillas.- "Ehm, bueno. Gracias por sacarme a Kyoya de encima." -Dijiste algo incómoda y avergonzada por la situación tan rara que se había creado, tomando el pañuelo del rubio con tus propias manos.- "Si no te molesta, me quedaré con este pañuelo y te lo devuelvo mañana. Limpio, claro."

-Dino rió ante tú último comentario y agitó su mano derecha de manera despreocupada, apartándose de ti unos pasos, solo para dejarte algo de espacio personal.- "N-no es necesario Chiara, aunque no me enojaré si.." -

Y ¡BAM!, viste como algo golpeó en la cabeza del rubio.

12345678901234567891234567891234567890234567891234 56789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Kukuku ¿Qué pasará, que misterio habrá..?

Sean amables si comentan, recuerden que el hacerlo me motiva a continuar la historia :D.

De "Caleidoscopio", ya casi termino el capítulo. De ¡Lectores Adentro!, estoy de vacaciones. Y del resto, no ando motivada. Ustedes díganme a través de comentarios si quieren que siga con alguno, sino los voy a seguir dejando así.

¡Pudín! 3


	2. Capítulo 2: Tu luz

Y ¡BAM!, viste como algo golpeó en la cabeza del rubio.  
...

Parpadeaste consecutivamente, te habías asustado, pero habías quedado aún más sorprendida por lo que había golpeado a Dino en su pobre y perfecta melena rubia.

No lo podías creer, era eso. ESO. Eso había caído por las escaleras y golpeado al Cavallone, creando una capa espesa de humo rosa, que al dispersarse te hizo tocer y tocer hasta que todo quedó bien despejado.

Y de esa manera, un Dino 10 años más viejo estaba frente a tí, sin camisa. Solo en vaqueros. Y para colmo, con el cabello mojado...con unas juguetonas gotitas de agua que caían hacia su cuello y rodaban traviesa por todo su desnudo y sensual torso.

Bendita Bazooka, bendito Lambo donde sea que esté, pensaste con tus mejillas acoloradas por la fuerte imagen que tenías frente a tí. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! ¡Hasta llegaste a envidiar a la toalla que el Cavallone tenía en sus manos y que usaba para secarse el pelo!

No notaste la confusión del mayor sino hasta que se le dió por hablar.- "¿Eh? ¿Chiara? ¿Por qué estas con el uniforme de Nami...?"- En ese momento, fue el turno de él para parpadear confundido y mirar hacia ambos lados. Recorrió con la mirada desde las escaleras que iban hacia el primer piso, hasta la entrada por la que habías ingresado hacia un par de minutos.

Por suerte, en cuestión de segundos comprendió la situación, ya que lo siguiente que que hizo fue sonreir complacido y observarte de arriba a abajo.- A diferencia del Dino jovén, el hombre que tenías en frente ahora, parecía ser más calmado y más capaz de controlar este tipo de situaciones.

"¡Que nostálgia!, te digo que pase el tiempo que pase, nunca olvidaré este día." - Comentó coquetamente, pasandose la toalla por los hombros. Pero tú no entendías nada de nada. El rubio parecía conocerte de toda la vida y ante eso tú solo podías balbucear unos incomódos y vergonzosos 'ah' 'eh' '..uhm'

Mientras que en tú cabeza no podías parar de celebrar el hecho de que... ¡sí habías podido ingresar al mundo Vongola, y por diez años!, o al menos esa era lo que encontrabas lógico al ser reconocida de inmediato por él.

De pronto, cuando se acercó un paso hacia tí, ladeando su cabeza para ver mejor tú cuello, pudiste reaccionar y retroceder un poco.- "Momento ¿cómo.. cambiaste? Ehm.. ¿E-eres Dino?" -Una vocecita en tú cabeza suspiró aliviada, por poco y se descubría que tú sabías cosas de ese mundo que no deberías. Tú 'supuestamente' no sabías lo que era la Bazooka de los diez años, mucho menos la apariencia del Dino del futuro. Por lo que tartamudear y hacerte la desentendida era lo más normal en ese momento. Si aunque fuese una confusión hubieses soltado algo de data, volverías a tú

aburrida vida rutinaria y eso era lo que menos querías. ¡Mucho menos con el bombom que tenías en frente!

Lo aceptabas, Dino Cavallone sacaba la peor parte de tí. Te hacía sentir como una degenerada, pero no podías evitarlo. El tipo estaba demasiado apetecible a la vista.

Pero lo que no esperaste fue, que ante tu actuación y ante el hecho de que parecieras perdida en tus pensamientos, el Potro Salvaje se riera tal y como un niño y en un rápido movimiento...

Se aprovechara y te robara un beso en la mejilla.

UN ENTERNECEDOR BESO EN LA MEJILLA, DE ESOS QUE ROBAN SUSPIROS.

Petrificada te quedaste ante tal acción, no lograbas conectar tus neuronas y solo podías observar embobada como tú acompañante sonreía satisfactoriamente.

¡Dios! ¡Menos mal que no eras de tener hemorragias nasales, de ser así... estarías desangrada!-

-"Trata de no tardar mucho, Kyoya se molestará." - Dijo al separarse de tí. Pero no sopesaste tus palabras rápido porque su beso te dejó en la quinta nube de felicidad.

Y luego, muchas preguntas tardaron poco tiempo en golpearte la cabeza.

¿Tardar? ¿Se refería a que la Chiara de diez años en el futuro estaba atrasada en algo? ¿Y Kyoya la esperaba?, no podías parar de hacerte ese tipo de preguntas y no te gustaba nada como se estaban tornando las cosas.

¡Cómo si te importara que Hibari Kyoya se enojara!

O mejor dicho, pensabas que era mejor si se enojaba. Así te las pagaría una a una todas las humillaciones que te hizo pasar en menos de un día.- " Tardaré."- Respondiste con una sonrisa maliciosa, salida de quién sabe donde.

El rubio te miró sorprendido y contento al mismo tiempo.- "Nunca cambiaras." - Murmuró.

Luego te hecho otra mirada, una que no supiste descifrar en ese momento y fue entonces donde una nube rosa lo volvió a rodear y desapareció.

Y en su lugar, el joven Dino volvió a aparecer. Pero con una nueva sorpresa entre manos, pues se encontraba inconciente y en cuanto el humo desapareció, todo su peso muerto cayó sobre tí.- "¿Qué demonios!?" -Gritaste alarmada, no tenías idea de lo que le había pasado al pobre, pero así de débil como eras...no ibas a poder cargarlo u arrastrarlo hasta la enfermería.

Al menos, pudiste atraparlo correctamente para que no se diera un feo golpe en la frente, por más acostumbrado que el rubio esté a los golpes de ese estilo..preferías evitarlo.

¿Pero ahora que harías con él? -"¿Dino? Hey, despierta que pesas. Vamos que si no van a pensar que yo te dejé así y yo no hice nada. Ains. Jodido primer día vengo a tener yo."- Hablabas sola, tratando de pensar en algo mientras esperabas a que milagrosamente, como en los anime, apareciera Romario o Kusakabe y te ayudaran con el rubio.

No podías dejarlo tirado.

Y ahí fue donde sin querer sonreiste, ya se te había ocurrido una nueva idea para entrar en el mundo Vongola.

Lo que no sabías era que alguien te observaba entre las sombras.-

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345 6789123456789123456789**

**MuschelWars: Solo te diré que odies a Hibari mientras puedas KUKUKU **

**Michiru-Neko-Chan: Asadsadasda ¡Que lindura!**

**Kirana-Taisho: Creéme que Hibari deseará no haberte provocado. Además, no vas a...NO OVY A DAR SPOILER. Además vos estabas tildada porque él es jodidamente sensual y sus ojos te absorbieron (?)**

**NeoKyoKurama: JAJAJA TE JURÓ QUE LA IDEA ME VINO POR ESOS HERMOSÍSIMOS JUEGOS. Y por sí, en un principio era Reborn...pero quería darte una sorpresa para que no sea tan obvio y terminé cambiando una gran parte. Espero que te guste che xDD**

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME Y MÁS AÚN POR COMENTAR!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Tu misma

Con todo el sigilo que te fue posible, metiste la mano derecha dentro de la campera del potro salvaje. Y ahí encontraste la salvación en un pequeño aparato de la tecnología. Si bien, no pudiste evitar rozar con los dedos el pecho del rubio, te contuviste de no desnudarlo y manosearlo. Y por tener tanto autocontrol, te felicitaste. ¿Qué fan hecha y derecha no desearía volver a verle el torso, eh?

Aún así no podías controlar el color de tus mejillas, que permanecían rojas desde la aparición del Dino mayor. Respiraste profundo y volviste a la realidad.

Haciendo uso de tu súper habilidad con los celulares, copiaste a toda velocidad el número de Dino y de pasada el de Hibari que te serviría para joderlo en algún momento. Y recién, después de eso, volviste al tema de llevar al rubio a una enfermería con la ayuda de alguien del teléfono del inconciente.

Reborn, Tsuna, Hibari, Shamal, Romario y cientos de nombres conocidos más, se encontraban en el móvil del rubio. ¿A quién llamar?, te debatías entre las posibilidades, hasta que terminaste entre tres opciones:

El primero, obviamente era Tsunayoshi. Pedirle ayuda, significaría tenerlo de inmediato frente a ti y de esa manera, llegarías a conocerlo y entrar más rápido en su mundo. O al menos tener la posibilidad.

El segundo, era Reborn. Pero lo descartaste enseguida al pensar que sería capaz de hacerte un juego de mil preguntas capaz de llegar a hacerte delatar tú propósito.

Y el tercero era Hibari. Con la excusa de que era el único que conocías de la escuela, lo llamarías. Pero luego recordaste lo amable que era el azabache. Sí, seguro y te ayudaba. Pensaste con sarcasmo.

Bajaste la lista del celular y viste a Romario… Pero él no te serviría de nada, así que ni lo pensaste. También te tentaba a sobremanera Squalo. Ahí estaba su número. Y si bien no estabas segura de que ayudaría en algo… querías oír su voz.

Puede que sonara cursi. Pero más que nada era para confirmar que tan gritón era, ya no importaba si podía o no ayudarte.

Miraste con lastima al rubio inconciente, pero para no sentirte tan mal, te arrodillaste y pusiste su cabeza sobre tus muslos. Así el estaría más cómodo supuestamente según los shojos que veías.

Tomaste valor y lo hiciste, llamaste a Squalo.

Piii piii… pii pii…. Y sonaba y sonaba y no había ningún gritón del otro lado. Casi y te desilusionas de no ser porque al último segundo…te atendió, sorprendiéndote.

-"VOOOOOOOOOOOII ¿Y AHORA QUÉ QUIERES? "- Oídos, pensaste. Fue mala idea llamarlo y ahora ni sabías que decir. Bueno, lo último era mentira, pero si que te aturdió su voz.

- "Ehm, que vengas a ayudar al dueño del teléfono. Se ha desmayado y no puedo cargarlo a la enfermería de la escuela. Es la de Nami-chuu ¿Eres su amigo?- Trataste de sonar más femenina de lo normal, más que nada por ese presentimiento que siempre tenías cuando veías Khr sobre que el pelilargo no sabía tratar a las mujeres.

-"¿Y POR QUE MIERDAS IBA YO A AYUDARLE? "- Bien, querías cortarle y llamar a Tsuna, pero sería sospechoso. Así que hiciste un último intento antes de mandarlo a pelar papas. -

-"No negaste que eras su amigo, así que por ese mismo motivo."- Respondiste calmada, aunque con cierto tic en el entrecejo.

-"VOIII NO ME JODAS CON ESO PERRA, TU LO DEJAS ASÍ, TÚ LO AYUDAS. ¿AH? Nada Lussuria, una prostituta que no sabe que hacer con Dino, vuelve al trabajo." -¿Perra? ¿Prostituta? ¿QUÉ NO LO JODAS?

OK, a la mierda lo de mantener la calma y lo de ser femenina. Abriste la boca y.. – "Click"

…

Y encima cuando le vas a responder, te corta. Como mujer, como ser humano y más que nada siendo como eras, no te ibas a dejar hablar así menos por el uke del tiburoncito ese.

Sin esperar, volviste a marcar su número y sin dejarlo decir nada, empezaste."Escúchame una cosita, renacuajo fenómeno de circo. Casi ni se te nota el retraso. No me puedo creer que entre 10,000 millones de espermatozoides vos seas el que llego primero, pero bueno. Acá tu amigo es el que está inconciente, no yo. Así que ahí se va a quedar y puta tu madre, tu hermana, tu abuela y tu futura hija. Así que lávate la jodida bocaza que tenes antes de volver a llamarme de esa manera, maricón de mierda."- Y ahí le cortaste.-

"Y ya lo dije."- Suspiraste luego de dejar salir toda la bronca que tenías dentro desde lo de Hibari. El móvil de Dino empezó a sonar, y justamente era una llamada entrante de Squalo que te hizo sonreír y volver a cortarle. Si lo veías en persona, lo patearías en sus partes a ver que le parecía. Y sí, esa era tu parte rencorosa entrando en acción.

Suspiraste, miraste al pobre rubio aún sobre tus piernas y ladeaste la cabeza hacia los lados, parecía como si alguien te viera, pero no encontrabas a nadie. Marcaste a Tsuna, como primera opción que debiste de haber usado para no mandar al carajo tu buen humor provocado por el Dino mayor y le hablaste con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.- "Hola, Dino está desmayado en la entrada de la escuela y sería bueno si alguien me ayudara a cargarlo a la enfermería ¿puedes, por favor?" – Bueno, puede que hayas sonado algo cortante, pero tampoco habías sido una maleducada, así que esperaste una respuesta cuerda mientras el castaño solo balbuceaba unos míseros "ah" "uh" "mm".

-"Y-ya estoy en camino con unos amigos ¿ésta bien? ¿Quién eres?" – Al fin algo normal en tú primer día, eso te hizo sonreír más sincera y asentir con la cabeza, pues así debió de haber empezado todo desde un principio.

-"Lo acabo de conocer, me llamo Chiara y soy una estudiante nueva. Realmente no estoy segura de lo que acaba de suceder, hubo humo rosa, apareció alguien grande parecido a él y cuando volvió a aparecer el Dino joven...Pues ya estaba desmayado. "- Te golpeaste mentalmente por decir 'Dino joven' pero Tsuna que era tan lindo y lento seguro que lo pasaba por alto. Aún así, pudiste oir su nerviosismo a través del teléfono. Y por alguna razón te diste cuenta de que estabas acariciando los cabellos de Dino.

Oíste unos ruidos y viste a Tsuna junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera bajar por las escaleras rápidamente. Los primeros se mostraban preocupados y Gokudera como siempre tenía cara de culo.

-"Ah, de verdad estaba desmayado." –Dijo un Tsuna medio asustado y disculpándose con la mirada. No llegaste a oír algo que el peliplateado le susurraba al oído pero no te importó demasiado.

Y en eso, el moreno se acercó a ti para ofrecerse a cargar al mayor.- "Déjamelo a mí, de seguro y te duelen las piernas." –Yamamoto sí que era atento con esas cosas, como hace mucho estabas en la misma posición, se te estaban acalambrando todos los músculos.-

-"Gracias."- Fue todo lo que pudiste decir, con una sonrisa, antes de ver la puerta de la entrada volar y estrellarse contra la pared.

Todos los presentes, tú incluida, se giraron para ver que demonios pasaba. Todos sorprendidos y Hayato ya con sus bombas en las manos y frente al décimo.

Y al verlo. Te quedaste helada, pálida y con ganas de preguntarle al mundo ¿Qué demonios habías hecho para merecer algo así?

Luego recordaste cada una de tus palabras. Y volviste a verlo mientras tragabas fuerte.

-"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII"-Miraste al furioso Squalo en la entrada, observándote bien feo y apuntándote con la espada y solo un pensamiento te vino a la mente.

Un pensamiento que reprodujiste en un murmuro.-"Estoy jodida." -

**01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789 0123**

Kirana-Taisho: ¿Quién sabe quién es el mirón, eh? Todo es posible. Jojo. Dino es bien sensual y ya que eres peor ue Hibari, eres bienvenida a dar opciones sobre insultos o posibles peleas con él jaja ¡Gracias por leer y más aún por dejar comentario! Love you ;D

NeoKyoKurama: Si no se enteran no es ilegal (¿) Ojos que no ven, corazon que no siente (¿?) okno pero nadie puede resistirse al encanto de ese italiano jaja ¿Verdugo? Jajaja puede ser cualquiera, mira que aun no decido jojo ¿Quién espia para vos? Ah y gracias por leer, por tus comentarios y por todo (¿?) jajajaja Te loveo nena~

Michiru-Neko-Chan: Espero y la conti te haya gustado, me alegra leer tu comentario y me anima a seguir escribien, disculpa la demara loviu

Rin Tao: Espero lo hayas disfrutado jaja, gracias por todo lindura.

Yuya kinomoto: Por parte de Dino lo que sea es bueno, su sola presencia es awesome jaja, gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap linda.

: ¿Qué bromas le harias a Hibari? ¡Decime asi uso algunas! Jajaja yo me imagino millones, pero quiero leer las tuyas asi las combino y boom! Genialidad al horno lista. Gracias por leer y por comentar ¡Espero seguir leyendote por aca, eh! Te loveo.


	4. Capítulo 4 : Tú misma II

"Escúchame una cosita, renacuajo fenómeno de circo. Casi ni se te nota el retraso. No me puedo creer que entre 10,000 millones de espermatozoides vos seas el que llego primero, pero bueno. Acá tu amigo es el que está inconciente, no yo. Así que ahí se va a quedar y puta tu madre, tu hermana, tu abuela y tu futura hija. Así que lávate la jodida bocaza que tenes antes de volver a llamarme de esa manera, maricón de mierda."

¿Por qué no podías volver el tiempo atrás? De esa forma te golpearías una cachetada bien dura en vez de hacer tal suicida llamada. Pero como pensar en eso no te salvaría, miraste a todos los presentes a tu alrededor.

Gokudera estaba alerta, armado hasta los dientes…literalmente, porque tenía una bomba en la boca. Y como siempre, delante de Sawada para protegerlo como toda buena mano derecha. Su mirada lo decía todo "Toca al décimo y te castro"

Tsuna por su parte, temblaba como un flan porque no entendía nada de nada y al parecer conocía al peliplateado tiburoncín.- "¿S-s-s-squalo!?"

Y Yamamoto sonreía. Pero parecía tener cierto remordimiento o algo porque observaba a Squalo con decisión.

Miraste a Dino de reojo, el pobre estaba aún inconciente. Y ahora que le prestabas más atención, viste que tenía el labio partido y una mancha de sangre en el labio.

Maldito desgraciado el que se lo hizo, pensaste tratando de huir de tu situación. Pero un "VVoooi" gigantesco te hizo volver a la realidad.

Gokudera fue el primero en reaccionar y hablar por todos los presentes, luego de que te oyera murmurar que estabas jodida. Quizá, si tuvieras la suficiente fuerza como para lanzárselo a Squalo, podrías salir corriendo e internarte en algún lugar para que te cambien el rostro. Pero como no la tenías, te quedaste escuchando en silencio.- "Oi, la batalla no es hasta esta noche."- Se oía bastante molesto y eso provocó que te sintieras fuera de lugar.

Si lo que estabas presenciando era lo que creías, si ahora empezaba el arco de las batallas con Varia, estaba bien. Pero esa no era tú batalla. NO ERA TU BATALLA. Por más que te hiciste creer que todo sería genial en cuanto entraras al mundo Vongola, ahora la realidad que tanto añorabas te escupía en la cara para después reírse a carcajadas.

Sin darte cuenta te aferraste a la campera de Dino, estabas asustada. Superbia Squalo te la tenía jurada y seguro y te mataba, nadie tendría algún motivo para detenerlo. Y no podrías culparlos.

Tsuna apenas y sabía de tú nombre, si te salvaba hoy, mañana Squalo aparecería frente a ti, a la salida de tu casa y con un único movimiento de su espada te decapitaba. Listo, fuera de tu sueño hecho realidad.

No pudiste evitar sentirte furiosa contigo misma por haber sido tan idiota. Debiste pensar antes de actuar, debiste mantener la calma.

-"'¡No tengo ningún jodido asunto con ustedes! ¡Mi problema es con esa mujer, así que háganse a un lado basuras!" –Dijo ladeando la cabeza de una manera un tanto psicópata, un muy cabreado Squalo. Sacándote de tus pensamientos tan solo para abrir los ojos como platos. Adiós a tú plan de hacerte pasar por otra persona, otra que no hizo ninguna llamada.

Casi y podías ver una venita palpitar en su frente.

Tenías un nudo en la garganta, te sentías completamente débil y derrotada. Con un sentimiento tan humillante, no podías ni levantar la cabeza. Solo clavar la vista en el suelo, rezando por salir viva de alguna manera.

No supiste que temblabas hasta que Reborn, si así como lees, Reborn, apareció de la nada haciéndole frente al tiburón y hablándote bajo. "Mantén la calma. Y controla tu bocaza."

Viste tu puño tembloroso, haciendo añicos la campera del rubio y respiraste profundo. Te había subido tanta sangre a la cabeza que no habías podido pensar en más nada que no fuese tu futura muerte.

Viste la espalda del hitman, tan pequeña, pero incluso así, te hacía sentir una seguridad enorme.

-"¡Reborn!"- Gritó un Tsuna aliviado y en ese momento compartías esos sentimientos al cien por ciento. Así que le sonreíste con sinceridad y él, respondió sonrojándose y asintiendo con la cabeza, como si hubiesen sido cómplices de un inexistente pensamiento de salvación.

-"¿Qué asuntos tienes que resolver con la señorita Occhiali?"- Preguntó lo más calmado, poniendo más en alerta al pelilargo y más y más confundido al resto presente, incluyéndote. ¿Cómo carajos sabía de tú nombre?

Luego recordaste que se trataba de Rebornm él lo sabía todo. Seguro y hasta te tenía vigilada.

Una descarga eléctrica te recorrió la espalda entera al solo pensar que te tenía en la mira.

Fue ahí, en medio de ese caos, que notaste que Reborn estaba parado encima de Dino.

¿Cuánto más iba a estar inconciente el caballito?

Volviste a alzar la mirada y enseguida te topaste con la de Squalo. Te miraba con una mezcla de seriedad, sorpresa y odio puro. Como si odiase incluso respirar el mismo aire que el tuyo.

Y tú, solo podías sentirte pequeña e indefensa. No sabías pelear, Reborn te había ordenado que no abrieras la boca y no querías hacerlo. Una inútil. Eso te sentías con todo su significado. Dame-Tsuna era un Dios en comparación.

Pero, aún así, le devolviste la mirada. Se la clavaste y lo miraste directo a esos rencorosos ojos sin vacilar. También te molestaba su presencia, también estabas sorprendida, pero no ibas a por ahí matando a cada uno que te llamara maricona.

-"Tsk, esta noche me las van a pagar niñatos."- Dijo envainando su espada y murmurando algunas maldiciones al irse del lugar. Mientras que vos veías la escena como la primera en que ese tipo se iba sin hacer destrozos. Sin mencionar la puerta que rompió al entrar.

Tsuna suspiró aliviado por ese motivo, Gokudera guardó sus armas maldiciendo al tipo por ser puro ladrido y nada de mordida. Y Yamamoto seguía sonriendo. Pero con los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera demostrar lo que en verdad pensaba.

Y ahí, soltaste al aire.-"De todas formas perderás."- Dejaste libre la dichosa campera de Dino y comenzaste a pincharle la cara con el dedo.

Tenía una mejilla demasiado suave, te tentaba a despertarlo y preguntarle que crema usaba, pero estarías tan fuera de lugar que mejor evitarlo. No más líos en este día.

Eso sí, lo que estaba realmente fuera de lugar era que estuvieras manoseando desvergonzadamente al Cavallone mientras cinco personas te analizaban con la mirada.

Tarde lo notaste y miraste hacia todos como no entendiendo nada de la vida.-"Ah, cierto. Ya lo llevo a la enfermería." –Oíste a cierto fumador llamarte 'mujer idiota', pero lo ignoraste.-"Esto, Reborn sal de encima de él o sino no puedo." –Pediste de manera calmada.

Y en cámara lenta se dio vuelta y de una manera tétrica, escondida bajo ninguna expresión lo oíste decir.-"¿Cómo supiste que mi nombre era Reborn? ¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros Occhiali Chiara?"-

Abriste los ojos a más no poder y sentiste la mirada de todos sobre ti.

Vamos Chiara, dí algo estúpido.

Sus caras te lo están suplicando.

Lo que sea que te salve de esta situación.

Dí que perdiste la memoria o que solo eres una linda niña que pasaba por ahí. O un 'no sé nada, solo soy una chica'.

Años de ver series tienen que darte alguna jodida idea que no implique decir que perteneces a otro mundo.

-"Nng ¿C-chiara? ¿Qué…me ha pasado?"-En tú rostro de sorpresa un enorme rayo de esperanza se abrió paso. Miraste al tierno, sexy y adormilado Dino frotarse los ojos mientras bostezaba y sin meditarlo, ni pensar en los pro y los contra, seguiste tu intuición y te dejaste llevar por esa loca idea. Sonreíste lo más tierna y preocupada que pudiste y observaste al rubio con todo el amor desesperado que te salia en ese momento.-

-"Ah, cariñito, al fin despiertas. Estaba preocupada por ti."- Hubo un momento de silencio en el que aún todos te miraban y seguiste, pero esta vez, mirando a Reborn.-"Lo sé porque mi novio me contó todo. Y mi cariñito es él."- Señalaste hacia abajo y todos clavaron la mirada en Dino.  
…

…

…

…

…

Dino parpadeo tres veces. A la cuarta le pellizcaste y él pareció entender que si no te seguía, algo malo sucedería. Y como es más bueno que el pan…-"Disculpa por eso amore, vengo de entrenar con Hibari y creo que me emocioné demasiado." –Rió nervioso mientras se ponía de pie y vos lo ayudabas, evitando con todas las letras de la palabra, el mirar a Reborn.

Solo para asegurarse, te besó la mejilla.

Era el segundo beso en el día que recibías por parte de Dina Cavallone. En serio, sentías que ibas a morir de un infarto en cualquier momento.

Eso sí, ni vos ni el rubio se atrevieron a mirar al hitman, quién solo rió y dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Desapareció tras decir eso y Tsuna se quedó mirando el lugar por donde su maestro se fue. Parecía tener un mal presagio.

Pero vos estabas segura que más nada podía pasar en este día. Obviando que tenías que darle alguna explicación a cierto rubiecillo que de momento te seguía el juego sin preguntar, bastante divertido.

Hasta que en las escaleras viste a Hibari. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido y miraba a la puerta que yacía en el piso.

…

**01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789 0123**

**Rin-Tao: El próximo capítulo trata de molestar a Hibari. Así que de seguro lo vas a disfrutar jaja, si tenes alguna idea decidla, que ya me dieron unas varias como la de cambiarle el ringtones del teléfono jaja. Gracias por seguir esta historia kuku.**

**NeoKyoKurama: Como disculpas por tardar, subo otro cap, así que espero lo hayas disfrutado lindura jojo. Gracias por leerme. Ni te digo del autocontrol para no escribirlo. Osea, estaba ahí bien dispuesto jaja.  
Lo de la llamada a Squalo fue una idea inesperada, pero juro que tiene un propósito. ¿Querés que pase algo con Tsuna?, no sería explícitamente romance, pero algo puedo hacer. Si querés. Y si Reborn no se pone en medio.  
¿Qué pensaste de este cap?**

Kirana-Taisho: Pasa que es re rápido, y encima le tocan la venita sensible que es decirle maricon. E insultar a su descendencia (¿) ocno.  
Estaba por los alrededores. Ademas es tsundere y un poquito le preocupaba su amigo Dino jaja.  
Las dos primeras ideas que distes las ame, el resto se haría ver muy obvio por lanzarselas. Pero algo voy a usar, ya veras el próximo cap jaja. Gracias por leer!

** : Jajaja Perdona entonces que haya hecho que estes re asustada. Pasa que me imagine un toque a mí, y frente a un asesino, que me la tiene jurada como que me quedaria calladita y bonita porque ni correr rapido puedo.  
LOL YO SIEMPRE ME IMAGINABA A MI PROTA PREGUNTANDOLE SI ERA GAY AJAJAJA, tambien diciendole algo como herbívora tu madre, a mi me gusta la carne tambien.  
Voy a usar, con tu permiso, algunas de tus ideas. Como la del teléfono por ejemplo. Y LA DEL PORNO, PERO PORNO GAY JAJA .Gracias lindura por seguir esta historia.**

** Nate-Awesome- Kirkland: Ojo que capaz que por una pelea Hibari va. No te sabría decir. Jaja, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por leerme y mas aún por comentar, porque me anima a seguir subiendo. Espero y sigas por aca che.**

**Anne Di Vongola: Amo tú nombre, y no porque me llame Ana eh!? (¿?)  
Gracias por leerme, es un placer saber que te gusta mi historia tanto como para comentar. Lo de Dino fue puro Fanservice que debería haber aparecido más en la serie jaja y sobre Squalo….psss eso ya se verá, no voy a decir nada, pero soy tan bipolar, que te digo que si se llegara a dar sería algo tipo amor-odio.**

  
_Esto.. ¿Cómo decirlo? Reborn es conciente de que Tsuna lo llamó. Chiara pudo haber dicho que de ahí saco su nombre.  
Reborn sospecha y desea información, por eso se hace el desentendido.  
Y como que fueron muchos sentimientos juntos para Chiara, no podía pensar muy bien._

Cualquier duda díganme. 


	5. Capítulo 5: El inicio de tú sueño

**#~Capítulo dedicado a todas las hermosuras que me dejan un comentario. Me animan a seguir subiendo este fic.~#**

Bien, no había absolutamente nadie en el aula. Sigilosamente, diste un paso tras de otro en puntitas de pies y manteniendo escondido todo tú material bajo el buzo del uniforme, sonreíste traviesa.

Te diste vuelta en silencio, comprobando que la puerta tras de ti estaba cerrada. Asentiste con la cabeza y así te diste el suficiente coraje para volver a tú tarea.-"Ja ja ja, te lo mereces." – Se te escapó de los labios sin querer, pues, de verdad que disfrutabas lo que estabas haciendo. Te cubriste la boca con las manos y respiraste profundo.

Entonces, sin más, lo hiciste. Te mordiste el labio para que una malévola carcajada no se te escapara y dejaste todos aquellos mangas mezclados entre los papeles que pronto revisaría el Líder del Comité Disciplinario.

Vale mencionar, que esos mangas que le dejaste no eran cualquiera. Sino, tomos ultra hot de YAOI. Oh, sí.

¿Qué para qué?

Simple, mera venganza. Aunque éste acto sería tan solo el inicio de ella.

…Hace u_na hora atrás…_

Hibari se encontraba completamente furioso, lo sabías perfectamente porque la puerta de entrada de su amado Instituto, estaba con lo vidrios rotos y tirada en el suelo como si fuera basura.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y tú, se encontraban en el pasillo como sí las clases no hubiesen empezado y no hubiese ningún profesor esperándolos.

Y Dino estaba sonriendo como si ocultase algo. Además se mostraba un poco nervioso. Bueno, aunque el más nervioso de todos los presentes era sin duda Sawada, que como siempre, presentía el futuro caos.

Supiste que la conclusión del Líder fue errónea cuando sacó sus tonfas y se puso en guardia.—"Los morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoros." – Dijo como de costumbre, su famosísima frase…

Te hubiera gustado oírla en otra situación. Pero no, el azabache se lanzó directamente a atacar a tú falso novio que ya tenía el látigo en mano para defenderse.

-"H-hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Hibari-san, por favor cálmese. Es todo un malentendido."-Cierto castaño trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero con tus dos ojos viste como esas palabras no fueron capaz de hacer ningún efecto.-

"Silencio, herbívoro."- Respondió, Hibari Kyoya mientras lo observabas seriamente. Aliviándote al saber que su ira no sería desquitada en ti. Te acomodaste mejor el uniforme, y seguiste observando la situación.

"Tsk, no calles al Décimo." –Agregó cierto fanático de las bombas y en ese momento, el azabache le encestó un golpe en el estomago a Dino. Querías detenerlos antes de que se maten y hagan que terminen la serie de una manera rara. Pero tú lado fangirl te impedía hacerlo. Primero que nada, querías presenciar la pelea en vivo y en directo con tus dos ojos. Y segundo, te sacaban el lado fujoshi que tenías bien adentro.

Osea, siempre pensaste que la pareja Dino x Hibari era bien sensual.

"Ma, ma… volvamos a clase." –Intentó calmar la situación Takeshi, poniéndose entre los implicados en la pelea. Y sacándote de tú nube fujoshi.

Y entonces, todo sucedió tan rápido, como lo hizo todo el día.

Hibari intentó golpear a Yamamoto. Quien logró esquivarlo y en consecuencia una de las tonfas iba directo a la cara del Cavallone. Éste, haciendo uso de su látigo, logró evitar el golpe y lanzar a volar el arma del pelinegro.

Luego la jodida tonfa termino arriba de tu cabeza. Y te quejaste de dolor, cerrando ambos ojos por la fuerza del impacto.- "¡Ay, Hijo de la gran..!"-

Un camino de sangre bajó por tú rostro.

Llevaste una mano a tú cabeza. Intentaste detener la hemorragia, pero al parecer te habías abierto la cabeza.

Fulminaste al imbecil de Kyoya con la mirada y el tan solo te miró unos instantes y te ignoró mientras cogía su tonfa del suelo.

Tsuna, fue corriendo a tú lado. Te pasó un pañuelo blanco y lo aceptaste porque sentías la mano pegajosa y asquerosa por la sangre. Yamamoto murmuró algo sobre ir a la enfermería…pero lo dejaste hablar y concentraste tú mirada en cierto azabache que quería seguir con la pelea como sí nada.

-"Kyoya, escúchame..."- Dino quería pararlo, pero como nunca pudo (¿?), hoy no sería la primera vez.

Entonces, diste un paso. Ignorando a todo a tú alrededor. TODO.-"Hey, cerebro de pájaro. Vos sos mucho 'no lastimen mi escuela' 'no lastimen a mis estudiantes' 'no rompas las reglas', pero porque no te miras al espejo maldito engreído.." –Oh, sí, echabas fuego.- "¿Qué te crees muy macho por llevar una bandita en el brazo? ¡Poco hombre! ¡Eso sos por golpear a una dama y no disculparte! " –Acusaste con el dedo índice, dejando sin habla a todos. Más cabreado todavía a Hibari y de repente más mareada a vos misma.

Después de todo, la herida de tú cabeza estaba abierta. Entonces fue que te hiciste un repaso mental de vos misma. Estabas hecha mierda. Una marca en el cuello que de seguro dejaría cicatriz, estrés por todo lo sucedido hasta el momento y ahora la cabeza como una fuente de sangre.

Si te llegaban a rapar, el infierno le esperaba a ese maníaco de las peleas. Y sentías que con eso te quedabas corta.

La fuente de todos tús problemas, Hibari Kyoya, se había dado vuelta y te dedicó una mirada analizadora, de arriba a abajo. Luego de un breve instante, ya estaba guardando sus armas, sorprendiendo a más de uno y devolviéndole la vida al pobre corazón de Tsuna que no quería que más nadie se viera lastimado.

Tan buenito él.

En fin, como el señor ya había guardado sus armas, Takeshi y Gokudera se acercaron a su amigo y le insistieron para volver al aula ya que Dino se había ofrecido con la mirada a llevarte a la enfermería el mismo.

Fue ahí donde tuviste la sorpresa número dos.- "Hey, sígueme." –Dijo Hibari mirándote penetrante, ibas a negarte porque no lo querías ver ni dibujado...pero entonces pensaste:

'Si no voy con él, voy a tener que ir con Dino y de seguro que me pregunta porque me hice pasar por su novia, no puedo decirle que vengo de otro mundo. Ni idea que inventarle para salvar mi corta vida en este lugar. Mejor sigo a Kyoya y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Tengo que evitar a Dino como si de eso dependiera mi vida, hasta que se me ocurra algo. '- Y de verdad que tú vida dependía de que se te ocurriese una buena idea para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Maldito Reborn, ahora que te dabas cuenta, Tsuna lo había llamado antes por el nombre y si hubieses sido un poco más rápida no estarías en este problema.

Miraste a todos a tú alrededor, y te despediste con una pequeña reverencia. Siguiendo a Hibari, te diste cuenta de que tenía una espalda grande. Sí, tu más profundo pensamiento sobre su persona fue esa.

Digamos que perdiste la suficiente sangre como para que toda tu fuerza se concentrara en dar un paso tras de otro sin caerte. No confiabas en que Kyoya te cargara a la cama de la enfermería. Mucho menos confiabas en que ese tal Dr. Shamall no te hiciese nada.

-"Ya llegamos. El Doctor te curará." – Dijo el azabache mientras te abría la puerta del lugar y se hacía a un lado. Por un momento, creíste que había estirado una mano para ayudarte a mantener el equilibrio, pero como eso era tan imposible diste un paso tras otro adentrándote en la enfermería.- "Luego ve a la sala del Comité."-

-"Lo que sea."-Respondiste rendida, y como sí fueras un robot, dejaste al pervertido doctor ese, curarte mientras alababa tu belleza y sobre todo la profundidad de tus ojos. O algo por el estilo, no estabas muy segura de las palabras que te dijo mientras te vendaba la cabeza.

Finalmente te aconsejó dormir un rato y como buena chica, obedeciste y te acostaste al rato.

De lo que sí estabas segura era de una sola cosa. Te vengarías.

Mientras tanto, en tú sueño, estabas despierta. Y una piña apareció frente a ti.

Poco a poco, la imagen se fue aclarando hasta dejar ver a un misterioso Rokudo Mukuro. Él…sonreía.. – "Te estaba esperando donna di un altro mondo.."

Y ya no entendías nada.

Sobre todo porque no estabas herida en tu sueño. Tenías el pelo suelto y un vestido color crema. Ibas descalza y andabas en una playa de agua cristalina.

Miraste al peliazul, algo confundida por sus últimas palabras.-"¿Qué? –Preguntaste dando unos pasos atrás, realmente no terminabas de comprender en donde estabas parada y porque el peliazul te observaba tanto. -

-"Kufufu, no me digas que no sabes quién soy porque no te creeré. ¿Aquí eres Chiara Ocialli, verdad?"-Tu boca se abrió tanto o más que tú mirada sorprendida.- "Hazme un favor y toma asiento, esto será largo de explicar."

-Respiraste profundo y le obedeciste, nada podía hacerte en el sueño y por alguna razón confiabas en él de momento.- "Sí, dime tan solo Chiara, Mukuro."

…

_Omake:_

Hibari entró como todas las mañanas al aula del comité disciplinario. Tras el incidente de la puerta no estaba de humor para nada, menos para el papeleo del lugar.

Pero trabajo era trabajo y el no era ningún irresponsable, así que tomó el primer papel y se lo puso a releer para recordar de que iba el tema.

Al tomarlo, sintió que había algo diferente.-"Huele a hervíbora." –Murmuró molesto, mientras desparramaba los papeles y de esa manera pudo encontrar unos tomos de manga algo extraños.

Como no podía con la curiosidad, decidió abrirlos. Y al hacerlo su rostro se volvió pálido por los gráficos que éste contenía.

Y en ese mismo momento, Kusakabe abrió la puerta.- "Hib..."

Intentó llamar a su líder, pero las palabras no le salían al ver lo que estaba leyendo el azabache. Por lo que decidió irse y volver en otro momento.

Pero por el pasillo del colegio, no dejaba de murmurar perturbado.- "Yo no he visto nada, nada. Nada de nada."

-Kyoya por su parte, ignoró lo ocurrido y tiró todos esos tomos a la basura. Mientras un pensamiento asesino pasaba por su mente.

Chiara seguía en problemas.-

**01263456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678 9012123456789012345678**

**Nate-Awesome-Kirkland: Jajaja totalmente, y obvio que si en el final está un Hibari enojado nunca es nada bueno. Espero no te hayas comido todas las uñas mientras esperabas el capítulo che jaaja Gracias por dejar un comentario, de verdad que me anima :DD**

NeoKyoKurama: Gracias por comprender. Realmente no soy muy fanática de las historias donde la protagonista es super habilidosa de la noche a la mañana. Chiara se irá haciendo fuerte poco a poco, como Tsuna jaja  
Es que Tsuna es tan bueno que era la mejor comparación (¿) Gracias tambien por tu comprensión jajaja  
Tené en cuenta que nunca es bueno que Reborn te ayude. Nunca va a ser gratis (¿?)  
Lo de Mukuro se va a utilizar 100% y también lo de las sakuras ya veras jaja ¡Te agradezco la ayuda y el comentario lindura!

Kirana-Taisho: Squalo es un tiburón sediento de sangre. Aparte Yamamoto todavía no lo derrota asi que anda de re engreido el tipo jaja.  
Muy buena deducción lo de Reborn, es tal cual jaja.  
Y de hecho, Hibari estaba buscando al grupo de Tsuna para que vuelvan a clase (¿) ok no, fue su sexto sentido que le dijo que la propiedad escolar estaba en peligro jajaja ¡Gracias por comentarme che ;D!

: Exaaaaaaaacto, mientras menos hable Chiara, más se va a salvar /?(  
Y…te robé la idea que digamos jajaja, espero y la hayas disfrutado aunque haya sido cortita.  
Jajajajajajaja mori con lo de Squalo "Ojala y te duela perra" si si en algun lado lo voy a usar jajajaja. Gracias por comentar, espero y te haya gustado el cap.  


**Anne di Vongola: Jajajaja gracias, algo de eso va a haber (amor-odio), y creo que la historia será medio harem o juego ottome jajaja se que gustara, sin mencionar que a nadie puede  
desagradarle Dino y sus tatuajes jaja  
Reborn es un puto genio ya lo veras.  
Y si, me copo la idea, me la imagino a Chiara hablandoles a los chicos sobre los semes o los ukes.**

_Chiara: "Gokudera ¿vos te ves como el uke o el seme de Sawada?"_

-Hayato explota por sobrecarga de pensamientos. (¿?) Tiene que seguir las órdenes del Décimo, pero él (Hayato) no es uke de nadie, aunque sea su amado Jefecito. –

**Algo así ¿no? xD, gracias por comentar eh!**

Rin Tao: Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario y si jaja Hibari es algo como Reborn porque siempre esta en todos lados en el momento justo ajajaj. ¡Gracias por lo de Squalo!, realmente andaba medio en duda con él, temía hacerlo demasiado molesto jaja.

Yuya Kinomoto: Gracias por comentar jaja, Hibari casi siempre lo luce xD


End file.
